geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Spongebob: The Last Episode
Hi, I'm Jason. I'm a normal dude and everything in my life, was going well, and as you can see, I typed "was". Because my life changed after 1 Spongebob Episode. It was 1 AM, I was sick and I felt like watching some Spongebob, so I switched on Netflix and went to Spongebob. I noticed that there was 1 new episode, it was called, "The Last Episode." I was curious to see what it was about, but I noticed that the bio said "Last_3p1sod3.AVI". I was confused and I should of left, but curiosity got the better of me, and I ended up clicking on it. The first thing I realized was that the intro started with the pirate saying something in Japanese. He said the following, "☀見る？v = dQw4w9WgXcQ (Youtube Link)", I had no idea what he said, but I just assumed it was a glitch. After that, the title card appeared and it glitched. The episode started with Spongebob sitting by a fire, but he was only shown from behind. "It's over, I'm done with it." He whispered, he sounded like he had a very sore throat. "This is Your Last Chance, Stop Watching". The screen glitched and it showed.....Stephen Hillenburg tied to a chair, with a hockey mask on his face. A shaved dog with a de-formed body, walked in. It was covered in glue and it was painted a weird blue and green color, the dog looked at the camera. I then realized something...it was a live stream. I didn't understand how that could of happened, but it was streaming. The dog then bit off Stephen's leg and devoured it in 3 bites. It then flipped the chair back and mauled him to death, I vomited in my mouth, I had no choice but to swallow. The show went back to Spongebob and he had an evil smile on his face. He took Sandy, Patrick and Squidward to his house and killed them by drinking poison, except for Patrick but it wasn't for long. He tore out Patrick's intestines and ate them, he then stabbed him in the throat and pulled off all of his limbs. He then looked at the camera and smiled, his face was....extremely strange looking. He had black eyes, and red pupils. He then climbed out the camera and the episode ended. I just sat there, in shock, wondering what the hell I just witnessed. After a while, I heard a demonic laughter and saw someone dressed as spongebob. I ran away, and moved to Germany. I never watched that episode again. Do not watch the episode, or else something horrible will happen to you. Category:Lost Episodes Category:LOL IT IS REAL OR WHAT Category:SpongeBob Category:Wow nice MS paint Category:Death Category:Demon/Devil Category:Imma commit toaster bath Category:Swear comments Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Fake Category:Rick Roll Category:Horrible Category:WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS ABSORBENT AND YELLOW AND POROUS IS HEEEE!!! SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS IF POOP BUTT BE POOPY YOUR FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU ARE A ASSHOLE THEN SHIT IN YOUR PANTS AND DANCE IN IT YOUR A ASSHOLE